In recent years, body scanners have been increasingly used at security checkpoints, for example at airports. In such body scanners, the positioning of the person to be scanned is of great importance. With specific positions or postures of the person to be scanned, it is for example possible to conceal prohibited items. It is therefore very important to make sure that the person to be scanned is scanned in a suitable position or posture. Conventionally, this is assured by a body scanner operator, who instructs the person to be scanned to assume a specific position or posture. This leads to the necessity of having an operator present and also leads to a long scanning time for each individual person to be scanned. Also, this increases the number of false alarms due to incorrect scanning positions or postures of persons to be scanned.
For example the US patent application US 2013/0076487 A1 shows such a body scanner. The system and method shown there exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide approaches for positioning a person's body by technical means, such as in a scanning device, without requiring the involvement of operating personnel and requiring only a small amount of time for positioning the person.